1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for a computer assisted system which enables a computer user to input data and enable and implement a number of subroutines and more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer controlled display system, which is preferably operated by the human voice, for displaying and manipulating account information and associated account data files on a display and storing said information. The present invention also relates to apparatus and methods for retrieving, reviewing, and manipulating the stored account information and data files as required.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's business environment it is increasingly necessary to enter information into a permanent or an electronic medium, such as a personal computer, to document work performed or observations taken. Typically this documentation takes the form of hand written or transcribed records typed by assistants and stored in filing cabinets, on shelves, or on computer mass storage devices. Typically, each file is also associated with a particular “client” patient, or customer. Each client typically has a particular “account” identifier such as an account number, client initials, or is segregated by the client's last name. These records may also be typed by hand by the author and stored in a similar fashion. Several inefficiencies build up with this approach to records generation and storage. In the case where a professional such as an attorney, doctor, engineer, scientist, technician, or persons with other specialized skills generates hand written records and has them typed by an assistant, many opportunities for errors and delays exist. The hand written notes may not be legible to the assistant, requiring additional communications between the assistant and the professional. If the professional chooses to dictate the records into a recording device or have an assistant use “short hand” notation to record the records, there are still the inefficiencies of having to hand type each word into a record or electronic “file.” If the professional chooses to generate the records by typing them directly, the professional's typing skills might not be as proficient as an assistant's and the speed at which the professional speaks is likely much faster than the speed at which the professional types. If there existed a tool that allowed the records to be generated directly from the spoken word into records or files where the records could be electronically associated with a given account, several layers of inefficiencies could be eliminated. The task of generating the records could be reduced to a professional speaking directly “to ” the computer and the record being generated in “real time.” Errors could be seen immediately and corrected. Alternatively, the records could be stored for later retrieval. The professional or an assistant could recall the records and edit them as required. The professional might also choose to dictate the “data ” or record onto a recording device and an assistant could play back the recording into the computer via a microphone or the computer's line input and watch as the record was produced. The assistant could simultaneously listen to the audio from the tape recorder or from the computer's speakers and correct any errors, starting and stopping the replay as necessary. This eliminates issues of typing speed as well as illegible handwriting. This approach would also allow the assistant to complete the file production tasks more efficiently and be available for other tasks as may be required.
There are computer-based tools that allow one to speak and have the spoken word turned into typed text or commands within a computer system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,803 is generally directed to a speech recognition system within a computer apparatus allowing matching the spoken word to a stored vocabulary. This invention seeks to provide speech recognition apparatuses and methods that are capable of using language model information to reduce the likelihood of confusion between similar sounding words and to reduce computation. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,604 is generally directed to a machine implemented pattern recognition method for analyzing the spoken word. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,279 is generally directed to continuous speech recognition of text and commands. This invention relates a method for use in recognizing continuous speech where signals are accepted corresponding to interspersed speech elements including text elements corresponding to text to be recognized and command elements corresponding to commands to be executed. Once the signals are accepted, the elements are recognized. The recognized elements are acted on in a manner that depends on whether they represent text or commands. These inventions however do not enter the recognized speech into records associated with a given account. Another example of a speech recognition apparatus related to the disclosed invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,977 which is generally directed to a voice controlled computer interface enabling implementation of common subroutines so as to simplify operation of a computer. This invention however does not pertain to entering spoken data into a computer.
The personal computer is generally described as the combination of a central processing unit (CPU) with an input device such as a keyboard and an output device for viewing computer related information such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) also known as a monitor. The computer monitor is provided with a cathode ray tube (CRT) or flat screen display that provides an image on a screen. The screen typically will assist the user in some fashion by providing what is known as a graphic user interface (GUI) which is typically located on the “desktop”. The term “desktop” refers to the marginal edge of the monitor display that is viewed by the user. The GUI is manifest by a number of symbols or other installed components bordering the edge of the viewed screen. The user then performs some task in the central portion of the screen that is, for want of a better word, sometimes known as a “window.” If, as an example, the user is executing a word processing package to thereby prepare a short note or even a very long document, the window encloses the written document, and is encircled by the GUI that is at the desktop. The GUI can be displayed at the vertical margins of the window, or at the top or bottom margins of the window, or in any combination thereof. A specific task, such as creating a window within which a document is written by means of a keyboard, is usually initiated by “clicking” the appropriate GUI symbol with a mouse. Once a window is displayed, the user is typically presented with a workspace in the window and a series of “pull down” menus that the user can select to perform specific tasks. When the user selects a pull down menu, a second window appears in which is listed a set of generally related commands. For example, a pull down menu may be identified in the first window with the word “edit.” The list of related commands within the second or edit window is generally associated with editing tasks or operations. Pull down menus can also list other information such as a list of files available within a database. The user is also typically presented with “scroll” bars within the displayed window. The scroll bars allow the user to “move” around the contents of a file when these contents cannot be displayed within the boundaries of the displayed window.
Voice activated and voice controlled computer interfaces have been developed for a number of reasons. In very recent years, the computing power and software capabilities did not exist for an efficient voice controlled data entry. The primary reason for the emergence of such technology seems not to be seeking increases in efficiency by increasing the speed at which data can be entered into the computer and saved with associated account information, but rather to free the computer user's hands for the performance of other manual tasks while simultaneously operating a computer.